


A Head Cold

by mybeautifulidiot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bedrooms, Common Cold, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeautifulidiot/pseuds/mybeautifulidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a head cold. Sherlock can't sleep. They're both in for a long night.<br/>Very fluffy.</p>
<p>My first fic in over a year;first fic on AO3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Head Cold

‘SNNNZZZZzzzzzz…..ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz’

“John….John…JOHN!” John Watson felt a hand shaking his shoulder but was determined to stay asleep. He had had a long day with Sherlock looking at decapitated heads and chopped hands. All he really wanted was a good night’s sleep, and this head cold of his wasn’t helping. 

“John.” Another shake. “John.” A kick this time. “JOHN. WAKE UP, JOHN!”  
Sherlock was getting aggravated now and John didn’t need another bullet in the wall of his bedroom. 

“What is it, Sherlock?” John flipped over, blinked a few times and stared at his dark-haired companion. 

“You were snoring,” said Sherlock matter-of-factly. 

“Yes, well, I have a cold. It happens. Now, can I go back to sleep?” John said sleepily before turning onto his side and spoon with Sherlock’s long body.

“No, you can’t go back to sleep!” Sherlock rolled his eyes at his partner’s stupidity, “Honestly, John. I can’t sleep while you lie over there sounding like some sort of lawnmower!” Sherlock flipped over so that his back faced John. 

“Sherlock, don’t be like that. I have a cold! I can’t help it if I can’t breathe! You’ll either have to suck it up, or go sleep in your own bedroom.”

Sherlock flinched visibly. “I….I sleep better when I’m with you,” he whispered into the bed, clutching his pillow. 

John smiled a little and put his hand on Sherlock’s pale shoulder, “Well, then I guess you’ll just have to deal with it, won’t you?” 

Sherlock sighed and moved so that he faced John once again. “You’ll get nasal strips at the market tomorrow?” His pale lips barely moved and his eyelids fluttered. 

“Yes, Sherlock, I will.” John kissed Sherlock’s forehead and pushed his hair out of his eyes. “Goodnight.”

“Nasal strips, John.” His long legs curled against his body, Sherlock fell back asleep, muttering. 

John smiled to himself and nuzzled his chin into the dark-haired man’s shoulder before drifting off to sleep himself. 

‘SNNNZZZZzzzzzz…..ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz’.

…  
…

“Stop snoring, John! Please!"

John groaned. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
